


Falling only for the night

by Verlac_Gavrel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But today is not the day, Everything is consensual, Friendship Is Everything, Friendship is Love, Good Friends, M/M, and lets not forget the stress, consensual is sexy, everyone here is a grow up mess, like a lot of characters - Freeform, mentions of everyone, some day I'm gonna translate this, when you have a crush but you don't realize that until you see your crush with the profesor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlac_Gavrel/pseuds/Verlac_Gavrel
Summary: -Hey bebe, traje la cena, Atsumu se robo un bollo de cerdo, pero aun quedan 6 para ti solo.Osamu empujo la puerta de su dormitorio y al instante el atlético cuerpo de Hinata se apresuro a caer en su brazos ya abiertos. La familiaridad y el instinto hacen que Osamu ni siquiera se tropiece, con una sonrisa en el rostro aprieta los abrazos alrededor de el, hundiendo la nariz en los rizos pelirrojos respira el suave olor a aire fresco y naranjas, es ahí que por fin dice “estoy en casa”.Chap 1: Balcón AU. ‘La gente enamorada debería tener derechos especiales', piensa Osamu mientras apaga su computadora y agarra sus cosas, ‘como poder regresar temprano a casa para poder humillarse más tiempo frente a su crush.’Chap 2: Profesorxestudiante visto desde afuera. Santísima mierda.Hinata Shouyo se esta revolcando en el escritorio con el profesor Miya.Es tan surreal que tiene que levantarse y echar un vistazo.Sip, ahí siguen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, mentions of Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu, mentions of Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsuro/Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un montón de historias polvorientas que salen de mi letargo a media noche. Espero que alguien las disfrute.

Osamu tiene un secreto.

Un secreto de lo más vergonzoso y patético, de la clase que si llega a ver la luz del sol alguna vez tendrá que no solo dejar el país y cortar toda relación con persona conocida, tendrá que cambiar su nombre completo, su cara completa. 

Así que si, es imperativo que nadie sepa de su pequeña obsesión, de su irremediable enamoramiento con su vecino de arriba, ese al que nunca se atrevido a invitarlo a salir más allá de su puto balcón. 

Es por eso que tiene su día perfectamente cronometrado alrededor de tener libre las 7 de la tarde, no puede permitirse ni un minuto más. Ah corrido a través de tormentas, días jodidamente desérticos de 36 grados, un accidente de metro otro de carro y escapado de la policia por lo menos tres veces. 

La única vez que se permitió faltar a su cita diaria (de lunes a viernes, días festivos incluidos) fue cuando el idiota de su hermano se fracturo tratando de impresionar a un niño bonito al montar una motocicleta, el mismo Atsumu que a sus 24 años aún no había dominado una bicicleta sin llantitas entrenadoras. Había llegado al hospital con 2 costillas rotas y un labio roto, esto ultimo cortesía de Osamu por supuesto. 

Al final su hermano se había recuperado de las lesiones físicas en pocas semanas, le había servido de algo su estupidez ya que en esas mismas semanas empezó a salir con Sakusa y los dos ahora estaban felices como perdices en su perfecto mundo de enamorados mientras Osamu seguía hablando con el amor de su vida a través de seis metros de distancia desde hace 1 año.

1 año en celibato (bueno casi, la carne es débil después de todo) y aunque muchas veces Osamu estuvo a punto de arrancarse el cabello de la frustración o juraba que terminaría de una vez con esto, ahí estaba él con 10 minutos antes de las 7, arrastrandose como el miserable que es a las puertas de su invaluable nirvana. 

Justo como hoy.

Había estado todo el día con una energía hiperactiva vibrando bajo su piel, le sudaban las manos y el corazón le daba un hueco cada vez que se le venia a la mente la imagen de una radiante sonrisa, de la forma tan fascinante en que Hinata Shouyo susurraba su nombre cada vez que lo veía aparecer, porque Hinata era excéntrico y ruidoso para todo, Osamu sabia de eso, es su vecino de abajo por todos los dioses.

Osamu sabia diferenciar entre su diferentes voces, estaba esa que gritaba con frustración cada que le llegaba el olor a comida quemada, los extraños sonidos de “gwaa” “kabum” cada que podía oír la repetitiva música de Mario Kart e incluso esta esa horrible vez que oye los gemidos seguidos de golpeteos que le mueven el techo. Fatídica noche aquella fue. 

Su favorita sin duda es la sorprendente melodiosa voz que canta canciones de corazones rotos en tono alegre, “It must have been love” en las mañanas, “Go your own way” en tardes calurosas y “Suck it and see” cuando riega su infinidad de plantas.

Pero cuando Hinata susurra es solo para decir su nombre, como si fuera solo para sus oídos la palabra Osamu, un secreto que esconde con recelo incluso del aire mismo. 

Y como Osamu es un estúpido enamorado, se ilusiona.

Por eso lo tienes ahí, solo en su oficina con las manos cubriendo las sonrojadas mejillas y los ojos apretados, porque en lo único que puede pensar es en escuchar a su vecino cantar y poder verlo a lo lejos mientras le sonríe preguntándole sobre su día. 

“Pues a la mierda.”

‘La gente enamorada debería tener derechos especiales', piensa Osamu mientras apaga su computadora y agarra sus cosas, ‘como poder regresar temprano a casa para poder humillarse más tiempo frente a su crush.’

Así que cuando llega a su departamento y lo primero que escucha es la voz de Hinata es que por fin siente relajar su cuerpo porque ha llegado a casa. Lo más sigilosamente posible abre las puertas de su balcón y el aire fresco le trae el dulce aroma a tierra mojada, al igual que la letra de otra canción de desamor. 

“Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even If it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even if I knew my place.”

Hinata esta afuera, regador en mano y dedos delicados que acarician las plantas con cariño, la boca roja se mueve al unísono de las palabras que tienen una extraña intensidad, un motivo oculto.

Así es como Osamu vuelve a enamorarse con una intensidad que el aire desaparece de sus pulmones. 

El sol del atardecer le baña hasta parecer que Hinata va a desvanecer como una visión, porque no es posible que ese chico sea real, no puede ser que exista alguien que vuelvan de gelatina las rodillas de Osamu de esa manera y porque no debería haber nadie con el poder de volverlo de piedra, aún cuando lo que más quiere en el mundo es estirar las manos y poder atraparlo entre sus dedos. 

“Me gustas”

El canto de Hinata se detiene y se puede oír el golpe del regador cuando este se asoma con rapidez sobre su balcón. Osamu nunca había visto los ojos de Hinata abrirse a esa magnitud.

Bueno mierda, al parecer se a jodido a si mismo sin darse cuenta.

“¡Osamu! ¿Qué…? Tú… ¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste?

“Me gustas”

Gracias a Dios el efecto hipnótico de Hinata seguía causándole estragos en el cerebro, de otra forma Osamu ya se hubiera aventado a una muerte segura, aunque aún podía considerarla por lo fuerte que sus rodillas ahora temblaban, un paso y estaba seguro que caería de cara al centro de la tierra. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la quijada de Hinata le colgaba inmóvil y parecía haber dejado de respirar. Bueno por lo menos ahora estaban en igual de condiciones, ya era hora de que le diera una probada del sufrimiento continuo al que Osamu se somete cada vez que se encuentra con los ojos castaños. 

“Espera… espera, espera tu idiota, lo dices enserio?”

“Me gustas”

Su cerebro había entrado en modo emergencia, sentía que se le fundían las retinas porque en todo este tiempo no había pestañeado ni una sola vez, un tic nervioso le decía su madre, seguro que también eran los nervios y lo sesos fundidos que le hacían creer ver la cara de Hinata iluminarse en una sonrisa que podría poner al sol en vergüenza. 

“¡Espera ahí! ¡No te muevas! ¡No te atrevas a moverte Osamu!

Siendo sinceros Osamu no podría moverse ni aunque el lo quisiera, estaba seguro que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, con sumo cuidado trato de volver a entrar a su departamento, tal vez si se tirara a su cama y fingía que esto no era más que un sueño su cerebro volvería a funcionar. 

Estaba en eso cuando escucho los golpes venir de su puerta con una desesperación que simulaban los latidos de su corazón, corazón que casi entra en una arritmia cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y Hinata entra como un torbellino directo hacia él, se acerca tanto que le puede notar el calor del cuerpo y aunque es más pequeño que el, Osamu se inclina hacia atrás ante su abrasadora mirada. 

“Otra vez. Dilo otra vez”

Ahí va la poca estabilidad que le quedaba.

“Me gustas”

“Te gusto.”

“Me gustas”

“Solo eso?”

Quema. La mirada de Hinata le quema. Osamu va arder una y otra vez, se sofoca ante el olor a naranjas que nunca había tenido tan cerca. 

“Me gustas mucho”

“Y?”

No le tiembla la voz mientras exige. Más, Hinata quiere más, es demandante hasta resultar cruel, quiere todo de Osamu y aunque este le este entregando toda su persona en silencio, Hinata lo quiere oír fuerte y claro, así que obedece.

"Estoy enamorado de ti."

Si antes Osamu creia que su cuerpo estaba perdiéndolo, ahora estaba por tocar las puertas del cielo porque Hinata, el vecino de dulce voz y obsesión con las plantas del que lleva enamorado lo que le parecía toda una vida le tomo la nuca con firmeza y acerco sus rostros lo suficiente para que entrecerrara los ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de Hinata mezclándose con el suyo. 

Luego solo susurro contra sus labios.

"Osamu…"

Y lo beso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santísima mierda.
> 
> Hinata Shouyo se esta revolcando en el escritorio con el profesor Miya.
> 
> Es tan surreal que tiene que levantarse y echar un vistazo. 
> 
> Sip, ahí siguen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweet_cinnamon_roll_2 amm esto es para ti, porque de alguna forma no tengo ni idea a describir lo feliz que me hizo tu comentario, porque como que eres la primera persona en comentar en un trabajo mío y eso me mato de la vergüenza, no supe como responder, así que como agradecimiento te escribí este monstruo. Espero te guste, no se de tus preferencias pero aún espero te haga pasar un gran momento, yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Sanemi Nina estaba teniendo la mayor crisis de su carrera universitaria y no tenia a nadie más a culpar que al muy imbécil y buenísimo profesor Miya Osamu.

El maldito doctor (porque a ese hombre hay que tratarlo con respeto) daba la mejor clase de introducción a Biociencias moleculares y celulares, eran ese tipo de clases que muy bien puede determinar el resto de tu carrera universitaria, por lo que necesitabas al mejor profesor disponible y ese era el Dr Miya.

El problema radicaba en que el solo daba una clase de exactas dos horas tres días a la semana, una sola clase con cupo de 30 estudiantes para toda la bola de desesperados que era su generación de 100 estudiantes y esos solo eran los que tenían lo obligación de meter la materia en ese semestre, aún faltaban los lerdos a recusar y los muy hincha bolas que querían meter la materia temprano.

Tan solo imaginate todos estos histéricos sobrecargando la pagina de la escuela al mismo tiempo, refrescando a la velocidad y precisión de un cirujano en las computadoras de la universidad.

Nina creía que era lo más parecido a los Juegos del Hambre que había vivido, podías ver a muchos estudiantes no médicos pegados al cristal que separaba las computadoras del resto de la biblioteca, esperando a que la tragedia comenzara. Cuando las confirmaciones empezaban a llegar los afortunados tenían un segundo de saboreada gloria antes de tener que escapar a toda prisa del resto de carnívoros que olían la victoria a kilómetros, algunos ofrecían millones de yenes por ceder tu lugar en el mejor de los casos, en el peor esperarían a embaucarte para cancelar tu solicitud a la clase.

Y es que Nina jura que parece broma, pero enserio que uno podía ser o un desesperado en asegurar un pronto éxito teniendo al mejor profesor que te abría muchas puertas, o eras de los que estaban ahí por las hormonas sin control y esta era tu única oportunidad de tener a semejante hombre tan cerquita de ti por 6 meses. Podías ser ambas, la mayoría eran ambas.

Con esa clase de inspiración la gente hacía cada locura, ve por ejemplo lo que estaba pasando hoy: los Juegos del Hambre habían acabado hace unos tres días, se estaba en el limite para cerrar portales y después ya no podría haber cambios, en el frenesí del momento alguien había logrado robar la computadora de Sakamaki Mitsuha, y cancelar su lugar, se entiende? No solo Tachibana Takeshi había abierto un lugar, el muy perro planeaba no decirle a nadie, pero entonces Shirabu Kenjiro, -bendito sea su senpai- le había confiscado la computadora antes de que pudiera meter su solicitud.

Había dejado una ventana de posibilidad para alguna alma con la suficiente suerte.

La palabra se extendió como pólvora, en minutos tenias a los murciélagos blancos (como solían referirse a los estudiantes de medicina) invadir las computadoras en la biblioteca y todo rincón conocido en el campus con buena señal de internet.

El lugar se volvería abrir a una hora de que se mandara la cancelación, y como solo Takeshi sabia a que hora exacta lo hizo, los demás se tenían que joder por tiempo incierto, refrescando la pagina como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Nina había encontrado un lugar en el edificio de artes, el cual solo conocía porque era amiga de Yachi Hitoka y muchas veces le había servido de modelo para sus bosquejos, solo por esta razón se le permitió entrar en el mundo calidoscopio de los artistas, los mismo cabrones que literal cerraban con llave cada puerta, cubrían las ventanas con gruesas cortinas y no permitían la entrada sin credencial verificada. Ya ni en el edificio de medicina se le tenia tanto recelo a la gente y mira que esos equipos costaban una fortuna.

“Oh, Hola Nina!”

Solo Hinata Shouyo te puede poner una sonrisa en los labios en momentos tan tensos como este, a tal grado que Nina incluso despego la mirada del celular, aunque no dejo de presionar el pulgar en el mismo lugar.

“Shouyo-kun! Qué haces aqui?” Había dicho que Hinata también estaba para morirse? Porque creo que esa parte se omitió.

Hasta hace un mes Hinata aún era una cosita adorable, ahora en el transcurso de las vacaciones se había hecho un undercut, dejo crecer los rizos delanteros hasta el mentón, sus orejas las lleno de piercings (los rumores dicen que tiene unos cuantos mas ocultos) y los días en la playa le sirvieron no solo para crearle músculo, también le habían dado un bronceado que le venia de maravilla. 

De verdad que Nina se deprime porque tanto golpe de pubertad y a ella nada mas no le da, joder con la genética.

“Vine a ver a Hitoka-chan, no la vi en todo el descanso y quise venir a saludarla y tú?

“Introducción a Biociencias amigo, alguien dejo un cupo libre y ya sabes cómo se ponen todos.”

“Si, ya decía yo que por algo se ven tan estresados antes de que inicien las clases oficiales.” Hinata le sonríe mientras se rasca la nuca, no parece darse cuenta de los ojos de Nina recorrerle la marcada clavícula. Trata de disimular el sonrojo al volver la vista a su pulgar golpeando la pantalla de su celular furiosamente.

“Ehh sí, que cosas no? Suertudo tú que aun puedes meterla el próximo semestre.”

“Oh? No, ya me hubiera gustado, hice un asco con mi horario así que no me quedo de otra más que meterla.”

“De verdad? Y en qué clase quedaste?”

“No me acuerdo bien la hora, pero creo queda en el salón en el tercer piso, no estoy seguro.”

A Nina le truena el cuello cuando lo alza a toda velocidad, su dedo sigue moviéndose erráticamente en su celular.

“En el edificio que se acaba de reformar? El que esta en medio del laboratorio de cristal?”

“Si! Ese mismo, entonces tú también quedaste en la misma clase? Genial, ya no estaré solo.” Hinata se distrae con su celular y no puede ver cuándo se le disloca la mandíbula a Nina por lo mucho que esta abriendo la boca.

Cómo es posible que Hinata no supiera que ese salón es prácticamente del Dr Miya para dar clase? Cómo es que logro cupo sin siquiera intentarlo? Y a qué se refiere a eso de estar solo? Como si todo el campus no se muriera por ser su amigo.

“Lo siento, tengo que irme, Noya-senpai me esta esperando para probar sus bombas de purpurina a prueba de robos, sea lo que signifique eso. Fue bueno verte Nina-chan, nos vemos en clase!”

Hinata se aleja sacudiendo la mano en despedida energéticamente y Nina solo alcanza a regresarle una sacudida rara de muñeca, todavía esta un poco en shock porque esta semana fue una mierda la verdad y ya no puede con mas sorpresas, va a irse de regreso a la cama.

Aún tiene la mirada fija en la espalda de Hinata, su dedo haciendo de grande a pequeña el anuncio de aceptación en la clase del ahora infame Dr Miya.

* * *

El Lunes a las 7 y cincuenta de la noche, el auditorio de Biociencias parece una exhibición.

Hay gente por todos lados, parada, sentada en el suelo, con celulares afuera y hasta con cuadernos de bosquejos en mano, lo que te hace pensar que no solo los estudiantes de medicina están conglomerados ahí como si fueran a recibir la bendición del mismísimo papa.

Nina había llegado por lo menos 15 minutos antes y aunque el lugar se iba llenando de a poco, logro abrirse paso entre la gente y termino por apartar dos lugares en la primera linea para ella y Shouyo, cosa que la dejo super orgullosa porque desde aquí seguro que se apreciaba todo ese físico que causaba tanto revuelo y de paso servia para tomar mejores notas. Era un ganar-ganar.

Para cuando dieron las 8 en punto Nina ya se había agarrado a patadas con dos pares de chicas y ahora estaba en medio de una discusión con un tarado a lo “tú cállate, nO, TÚ CÁllatE” cuando el silencio se instalo de golpe en el auditorio.

Recargado en su escritorio y luciendo jodidamente atractivo a pesar de el evidente cansancio en su cara, Miya Osamu los veía a todos con expresión aburrida.

Y oh, _oh_ , así que esto era lo que sentía cuando cruzabas el infierno para llegar a la tierra prometida, cuando te decías ‘ _valió toda la maldita pena del mundo, volvería a pasar por lo mismo otra vez’_

Con el cabello negro estilizado en un corte moderno y sensual, realzaba cada uno de sus facciones perfectamente simétricas en los que destacaban los ojos plateados, que aún rodeados de ojeras casi negras, te resultaban irresistibles, preciosos, encantadores. Y puede que el suéter de cuello en V y los pantalones de vestir no tuvieran la intención de acentuar el cuerpo musculoso, pero cómo estaban fallando, más con el Dr. Miya cruzando los brazos sobre el amplio pecho, flexionando los deliciosos músculos.

Sip, sip, como para darle y redarle en el suelo, contra la pared, sobre el escritorio, en todos lados. Con un hombre como ese no importaba dónde, si no cuando.

“Los que no sean de la clase, les voy a pedir que se vayan. Voy tomar lista y tengo que decir que tengo una memoria excelente, así que no intentes quedarte si tu nombre no formula aquí, lo sabré de inmediato. Así que, Michimiya Yui…”

Y así es cómo se vacía un salón sin tener que alzar la voz, algunos osados pudieron tomar algunas fotos mientras se daban la retirada, las risitas tontas y suspiros acompañándolos en su camino a la salida.

Una chica que subía las escaleras sin apartar lo ojos del Dr casi cae de espaldas por un súbito impacto que casi la manda al suelo si no fuera por los ágiles brazos de Hinata que la giran prácticamente en el aire para evitar su caída.

“Estas bien?” Pobre chica, casi morir y sobrevivir para ser asesinada por la sonrisa de mil soles de Hinata a tan poca distancia. Nina le enviaba todas su condolencias y deseos de que en verdad se cayera para que suelte de una vez los hombros de Hinata.

“Hinata!” Medios susurra-grita Nina, agitando su brazo para llamar la atención del chico y señalarle el lugar desocupado a su lado que defendió con sangre y mucha saña.

Hinata le ofrece una disculpa a la chica y avanza hacia Nina arrastrando los pies, cuando llega con ella tiene la cabeza agachada y las mejillas al rojo vivo.

“Estas bien Hinata-kun?” Nina le pregunta, notando cómo se encoge sobre sí mismo cuando escucha la voz del profesor.

“No sabía que te gustaba sentarte tan enfrente Nina-chan”

“Oh? Hay algún problema? Creó que aún podemos movernos a otros lugares” Nina levanto la mano y trato de no derretirse demasiado al oír su nombre en el acento de su profesor.

“Como fuera del salón?” Murmuro Hinata casi en suplica.

“Mmm? Dijiste algo Hinata-kun?”

“No, nada de nada.”

Cuando el profesor-Dr-buenisimo-a-costa-de-tu-salud llamo el nombre de Hinata, Nina puede jurar que hubo un ronroneo en cada sílaba, como si lo saboreara para sí. Hinata que se estaba haciendo como si su mochila fuera Narnia por tener casi medio cuerpo metido allí no pareció notarlo, no aún cuándo el profesor volvió a repetir su nombre en el mismo tono.

“HInata-kun no hay necesidad de ser tímido, podría sacar su cabeza de ahí y responder con claridad?”

“Si… profesor”

La cara de Hinata estaba en una contradicción entre pálida y sonrojada, aún con la mirada agacha era bastante obvio para todos lo nervioso e incomodo que estaba. Al profesor parecía hacerle gracia, trato de esconder la sonrisa pasando su lengua por los labios en gesto lento y casi provocador.

Un poco más y le da una aneurisma a la mitad de los estudiantes.

Tal vez por eso nadie noto la mirada furiosa y cargada de significado que Hinata le enviaba al profesor.

Mirada que era sostenida y respondida.

———————————————————————————————————————

Para cuando la clase termino Nina sentía que había perdido 20 años de su vida.

Parecía chiste porque su libreta apenas y tenia cosas escritas y lo que había estaba escrito estaba en letras más acordes a un niño de kinder que a una estudiante universitaria. Pero es que es tan difícil concentrarse, cada gesto, cada movimiento por el profesor Miya le atraía como si el hombre estuviera desnudo tratando de seducir a cualquiera que se atreviera a posar sus ojos en él.

Era bastante humillante, como volver a esos años de adolescencia con la hormona toda alborotada y sin ningún control sobre la mente, tantos posible escenarios que involucraban la palabra ‘daddy’ y un salón de clases vacío…

Patetico, simplemente patetico.

Daba gracias a todos los dioses de que Hinata tuviera mucho mejor autocontrol que ella y haya anotado cada palabra del profesor. Todos los 50 minutos se la había pasado con la mirada baja y haciendo anotaciones agresivas. Ni una sola vez pareció levantar la vista.

Incluso ahora que la clase había terminado seguía en la misma posición.

“Shouyo-kun es hora de irnos”

“Ah, ah pu-puedes irte yendo Nina-chan! Kenma dijo que lo esperara aquí hasta que terminara su clase para irnos juntos.” Extraño, la mirada de Hinata aún seguía agacha y parecía a punto de romper su pluma de tanto que la apretaba. “Nina-chan?”

“Oh, seguro, si, lo siento, fue un día largo y cómo que esta clase me dreno de toda la energía, me urge dormir.” Nina dio una ultima mirada al profesor, ahora rodeado de sus compañeros deseosos de exprimir más su presencia, si tan solo no le dominara la vergüenza seguro que estaría con ellos. Suspiro con pena. “Entonces nos vemos luego Shouyo-kun, vete con cuidado.”

“Gracias, Nina-chan. Ve igual con cuidado.”

Con eso Nina toma sus cosas y se va arrastrando los pies. Cómo le urge su cama, dios mío, a este paso no sobreviviría ni la semana.

———————————————————————————————————————

Son las 9:23 y Nina ruega que Hinata siga en el salón de clases.

Generalmente regresaba a casa con su mejor amiga y compañera de departamento Yuki, pero hace unos 5 minutos le había dicho que su clase se había alargado por lo menos hasta las 10:30 con suerte y que si quería podía esperarla o irse a casa sola.

Ama a Yuki con su vida, haría todo por esa chica… menos esperarla a estas horas cuando se moría por caer muerta en su cama.

El semestre pasado Nina había ido al departamento de Hinata por un proyecto, sabía que aunque más cerca de la escuela, aún quedaba de paso a su departamento y eso es mejor que recorrer todo el camino a casa sola.

Realmente odiaba ir sola.

Así que la ves corriendo medio campus y eso le cuenta como el cardio de toda la semana porque no solo corre también reza a todo lo que conoce que Kenma sea ese flojo piernas pesadas que todo el mundo asegura que es y se haya tardado casi media hora en andar hasta donde esta Hinata.

También maldice un poco porque Hinata no contesta a sus llamadas y mensajes.

Digo que tan pesado es levantar el maldito móvil, tanta tecnología y tan asquerosamente caro el teléfono salió para que Hinata no lo use para lo más básico.

Así llega al edifico de medicina, sudada y quejosa sube las interminables escaleras y se tropieza en el ultimo tramo porque el destino existe. Es el mismo destino que le pide que se tome un respiro y recupere un poco el aliento, porque lo va a necesitar en unos segundos.

Va más tranquila, puede ver la puerta de auditorio medio abierta pero no hay luz que salga de el, con nerviosismo se acerca y con un poquito de temor del que no sabe de dónde salió, entra sin hacer ruido al salón.

‘Por favor, por favor, que siga ahí, que no se haya ido, por favor solo quiero dormir…’

Lo oye antes de que su cerebro procese la imagen frente a ella.

Gemidos.

Jadeos.

Ese asqueroso sonido de bocas demasiado húmedas separándose y chocando, una y otra vez.

Dicho y hecho el aire le desaparece de los pulmones cuando se tira al suelo sin pensarlo,  
la cara apretada contra la alfombra. Tiene los ojos tan abiertos que se le empiezan a secar.

Hinata…

Hinata esta…

Santísima mierda.

Hinata Shouyo se esta revolcando en el escritorio con el profesor Miya.

Es tan surreal que tiene que levantarse y echar un vistazo.

Sip, ahí siguen.

Hinata esta sobre el escritorio, las piernas separadas por el cuerpo del profesor Miya y déjame decirte que no hay nada tierno o lento en el asunto, los dos cuerpos se mueven con tanta violencia que la madera del escritorio truena.

Bueno wow.

Esta vez se acuesta sobre sobre su espalda y Nina se queda viendo el techo como si estuviera viendo el mundo por primera vez, se cuestiona su propia existencia y al segundo siguiente vuelve a mirar otro poco porque aún no se lo cree.

Se siente un poco decepcionada porque ninguno de ellos esta desnudo, todo son manos ansiosas bajo la ropa y cómo que les odia un poco porque no solo le están fundiendo el cerebro, también se aseguran de que no se le vaya mucho el ojo alegre.

Luego vuelve a intentar fusionarse con la alfombra, para que después de unos segundos eche otro vistazo rápido. Una y otra vez.

Y cada vez se va dando cuenta de más detalles, de la clase que curiosamente se la había pasado fantaseando toda la clase.

Qué como sonaran los gemidos del profesor? Roncos, de esos que sabe provienen de una vibración del pecho. Letales.

Sera del tipo rudo o dulce? Rudo, definitivamente rudo, si de algo servia el evidente temblor en el cuerpo de Hinata cada que sus caderas chocaban con los embistes erráticos del hombre encima de él.

Era de los que gustan dejar huella con besos inolvidables o marcas por todos lados? Ambas, no le daba tregua a Hinata, mantenía una constante en devorarle los labios y apretarle la nuca, los brazos, la cintura, las caderas…

Cogería bien? Pues si este era su jueguito antes de, la respuesta era un definitivo sí.

En su ultimo vistazo Hinata se aferraba a su espalda como si se le fuera la vida en ello, los ojos apretados y con la boca abierta tratando de respirar. En una de esas arquea el cuello y el profesor Miya aprovecha para morder a su gusto la piel enrojecida, sus respiraciones a este punto completamente descontroladas.

Parece que el escritorio se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Nina sale a gatas del auditorio y se va con la cabeza aún en las nubes.

Se pone los audífonos y sube todo el volumen.

No sabe cómo, pero ahora se encuentra acostada en su cama, los ojos aun abiertos en par y con una canción repitiendo en sus oídos.

Hey Violet - Boys my age

Mañana hablaría con Hinata, si no es que su cerebro moría primero.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Nina-chan te vez super podrida”

Y se sentía como tal ese era un hecho.

“No pude dormir bien.”

“Pensando en alguien en especial, eh Nina-chan.”

Las chicas se carcajearon como solo las niñas hacen cuando hablan de chicos.

A las dos de la tarde la cafetería se llenaba con alumnos de todas las carreras y turnos, la hora pico para comer y encontrar una mesa vacía lo suficientemente grande para solo Nina y sus 3 amigas era todo un reto, pero no algo imposible.

La cara de pocos amigos de Nina le sirvió de algo porque ahuyento a las chicas con altos tacones y perfecto maquillaje como si tuviera la peste, logrando ocupar la mesa para ellas y con una excelente vista.

“Animate Sanemi, tienes a los tipos mas puta madre calientes de toda la universidad enfrente tuyo y a ti parecen que te están obligado a oler mierda.” Tsubaki siempre fue la más cruda de su grupo, lo que tenia de ninfómana lo tenia de buena amiga y era tanto como decir que era capaz de tomar una bala por ti, como de coger todos los días a todas horas sí fuera posible.

“Ya, pero es que Nina aquí presente ya vio el verdadero asunto, como va a volver a ver a los niños igual cuando ya tuvo a un hombre por toda una hora para deleitarse” Yuki se abanica con la mano pensando sin duda en una de esas en que la suerte le había sonreído y pudo cruzar caminos con el profesor Miya.

“El doctorcito podrá estar tan bueno como dicen y todo, pero yo aún daría mi primer hijo por una hora a solas con Kuroo Tetsuro. Lo que le haría a ese chico si me dejara.”

“Tsubaki-chan! Kuroo-senpai tiene novio!” Mei susurro con urgencia, la sonrisa amenazando en romperle la cara.

“Y? Igual me cogería a Kozume sin pensarlo. Imagina, un trío con esos dos? Una de mis metas de vida cumplida seguro.”

“Eres una sucia.” Nina le avienta un pedazo de manzana que Tsubaki atrapa con la boca, su lengua perforada haciendo un show en lamerse los labios.

“Me culpas? Solo ve lo bien que están.”

Las cuatro voltean al mismo tiempo a la mesa a pocos metros de ellas y ninguna puede evitar las sonrisas bobaliconas a tal demostración de testosterona.

Había diferentes tipos de belleza en el campus.

Tenías a Oikawa Tooru que tenia ese encanto de niño bonito con un carisma inmenso, era un poco borde pero buena persona una vez que pasabas la parte superficial y cínica, por algo el tipo tenía su propio club de fans que no conocía barreras.

Estaba Kuroo Tetsuro, ese chico-malo-no-tan-malo del que te morías desde que te enteras que tienes hormonas. Tan condenadamente sexy y bien conocido nerd, hacia de esto parte de su atractivo, poseía ese don de hacer que su inteligencia le hiciera aún mas sensual si es que era posible.

Akaashi Keiji por otro lado era el crush de todo el mundo, fueras hombre o mujer, no importaba, Akaashi podía reforzar tu sexualidad o joderla, realmente no tenias opción con él.

Por otro lado Bokuto Koutaro no solo tenia un físico espectacular, con solo su sonrisa competiendo contra esos brazos gigantes que presumía con tanta camisa sin mangas, también era un magneto. Todo el mundo lo amaba, caminaba por los pasillos y podías verlo saludando a todos por nombre, no había nada falso en él, la persona más genuina que podías encontrarte.

Y no vamos hablar de Ushijima Wakatoshi porque el muy bastardo era como el pack completo del hombre perfecto.

“Tiene algún sentido que me pongan tan mal…” empieza Yuki.

“Pero a la vez te pongan taaaaan bien.” termina Tsubaki.

“Si…” suspiran las cuatro en tono soñador.

Kuroo le lanzaba a Bokuto pedazos de fruta y este trataba de partirlas en el aire con un bisturí, a un lado de él su novio -Akaashi- solo negaba con la cabeza y atrapaba la fruta antes de que cayera al suelo sin expresión alguna. Oikawa por otro lado explicaba algo de forma exagera a Ushijima, sus elegantes manos haciendo ademanes bruscos casi en la cara del chico que solo se encogía de hombros sin dejar de comer su arroz, en un momento de exasperación Oikawa perdió toda paciencia y tomo del cuello a Ushijima, zarandeandole con energía. En algún momento Sawamura Daichi y Kozume Kenma hicieron su aparición y lograron calmar las cosas. Daichi logro trabar los brazos de Oikawa a su espalda, se podía oír el ‘Compórtate idiota, deja de intentar matar a Ushiwaka’ hasta donde ellas estaban, los lloriqueos infantiles de Oikawa derritiéndoles el corazón. Kuroo por otro lado trato de atrapar a Kenma en un abrazo, pero este se libro con esa elasticidad envidiable que tenía para acercarse a Akaashi, le susurro algo al oido y Akaashi solo sonrío mientras se levantaba, todo el tiempo asintiendo con alegría. Antes de tomar su cosas le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kuroo para que dejara de acosar a Kenma, arrebato el bisturí de Bokuto y lo clavo con fuerza en la mesa de madera, sin perder la sonrisa murmuro algo en voz baja, entrelazo su dedos con los de Kenma y ambos salieron de la cafetería. Daichi se deslizo en el asiento libre sin dejar de reír por las caras en shook de sus amigos.

“Todavía no sabemos nada de la relación Bokuakakuroken?” Pregunto Yuki, aún viendo por dónde los ridículamente preciosos chicos habían salido. “Son novios tipo poligamia? Porque tengo que decir, Kuroo y Akaashi en una situación sexual como que escapa de mi pobre comprensión, podría morir si llegara a ver eso. Demasiada sensualidad.”

“Quien diablos quiere verlo, cuando puedes vivirlo.” Dijo Tsubaki con su característica sonrisa traviesa. “Yo aún sigo abordo, haríamos un quinteto perfecto.”

“Ya quisieras tú, conozco a Kuroo-senpai, no lo parece pero el niño es un posesivo a muerte, siempre espantando a cualquiera que se le acerque a kozume-san demasiado y creo Tsubaki-chan, que te olvidas de tu enemistad con Akaashi-san.”

“Cállete Mei, aún no puedo creer que no me advirtieras que estaba detrás de mi cuando te contaba mi sueño húmedo con Bokuto. Eres una perra.”

“Te di los ojos!” Como para probar su punto, Mei se puso a mover los ojos abiertos de par en par de un extremo a otro como una loca. “Qué más querías que hiciera? Hasta te tosí en la cara para que cerraras el pico.”

“Estas bien Nina? Estas muy callada.”

En todo este tiempo Nina había observado a sus amigas con ojos aún mas desquiciados que los de Mei, la boca llena por el Hotdog que no se había separado de la boca en todo este tiempo. Esta conversación despertó los recuerdos de hace dos noches que hasta ahora había logrado pasar por un sueño muy realista y detallado de su parte.

“Seh, seh, todo bien, solo tengo hambre” Nina empujo aún mas el Hotdog, pero Yuki había logrado que las otras dos la voltearon a ver con ojos entrecerrados, dándose cuenta del comportamiento silencioso nada habitual en ella. En circunstancias normales Nina ya hubiera hecho saber las mil maneras de venerar el glorioso cuerpo de Ushijima o de su obsesión con la ardiente espalda de Sawamura.

Maldita sea Yuki y su instinto de madre que sabe cuándo alguien la cago.

“Nina-chan esta todo bien? Alguien te esta molestando? Podemos enviar a Tsubaki-chan para matar a quien tu quieras, ya sabes, como tu abogada nadie podrá culparte de nada.” Cuando Nina vio los ojos preocupados de Mei su corazón dio un hueco, sus amigas en verdad se preocupan por su bienestar y de verdad que lo aprecia, pero si ella, que era la más racional de todas no podía digerir lo que paso, como podrían las hormonales de sus amigas?

Seguro que si les contaba y les pedía guardar el secreto, ellas lo harían, pero nada en el mundo les iba a impedir investigar más, ver en primera mano al chico de oro de la universidad cogiendo a un profesor? Uff un sueño hecho realidad y eso como que era aún peor que soltaran el chisme a toda la escuela.

Un chisme de esa magnitud sería difícil encontrarle un origen y podía ignorarlo en lo mayor posible. Si la cosa se quedaba entre ellas, estaría constantemente en el ojo de la tormenta sin escapatoria alguna.

No sé si recuerdan que ella estudia medicina? Que todas ahí eran estudiantes de universidad y que el estrés era una cosa bien constante, así que agregarle el drama ajeno la iba a enviar a una tumba bien temprana.

Pero eso de estar sola en esa clase de situación fanfiction…

Dicen que el estrés es como un resfriado no? Si se lo pasas a alguien te mejoras.

“Es Hinata-kun? Fue justo después que tuvieras clase con él que empezaste a actuar todo raro.” Mira eso, con esa clase de instintos le pudo ir bien cómo policía a Yuki, con un poco de suerte igual pudo haber terminado como compañera en criminología con Sawamura.

“Pues… pues si, yo… si” Por alguna razón los gemidos de Hinata se le vinieron con una claridad nítida a los oídos. Nina empujo lo restante del hotdog a la fuerza en su aún llena boca, de repente le había entrado mucha hambre.

Podía sentir toda la sangre corriendo a explotarle las mejillas en calor.

“Oh Sanemi, te entiendo amiga, te entiendo hasta el fondo de mi corazón.” Tsubaki la miro con compasión, asintiendo mientras le daba una palmadas en la cabeza condescendientes “Generalmente lo niños bonitos como Hinata no me llaman, pero esta mañana le vi mientras se quitaba la sudadera y ufff, uff amigas. De donde mierda saco ese niño ese cuerpo? Y el bronceado? Ese cabello largo y los Piercing! Los piercing!” Para este punto Tsubaki había azotados sus manos contra la mesa para enfatizar cada palabra, asegurándose que sus amigas entendiera la urgencia de ellas “Santísimo bebe Jesus en el pesebre, no podré olvidar nunca esa V, con sus huesos de la cadera marcándose justo como me gusta y los hoyuelos en la base de su espina, Dios! Sip, vi a Dios amigas y no Mei, me vale madres si no soy creyente, con cosas como esas uno solo empieza a creer. Debieron ver cómo los dos estábamos babeando prácticamente sobre toda la calle.

“Tú y quién?”

“Oh, ya saben cómo todos los días me levanto y salgo a la hora justa para ver a Kageyama regresar de correr, con lo que me pone verlo todo sudado y alterado, pero ese no es el caso. Sabía que Hinata a veces se le unía, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía después de vacaciones. Solo puedo decirte Nina, no eres la única, creo que de a poco todos aquí se van enterando de lo crecido que ese niño esta. Solo me queda envidiar a mi precioso Kageyama por ser su roomie y poder verlo todos los días.”

“Mmm, si les soy sincera, Hinata-kun siempre me dio ganas de abrazarlo. Es como Kita-san! Reconozco su belleza pero de lejos y sin malos pensamientos.”

Ante las palabras de Mei, Nina se atraganto aún más con su hotdog, empezó a toser con tal ímpetu que atrajo la mirada alarmada de varios pasantes. Mei se apresuro a tenderle un vaso de agua.

Kita-san es el decano de la universidad, una figura profundamente amada por todos los estudiantes como temida. Una cosita super linda y hermosa que como no, traía enamorado a medio cuerpo estudiantil, pero nunca nadie se atrevería a hacer algún movimiento con él, su figura era demasiado inalcanzable, por ser el profesor de más alto rango o por la sensación etérea que daba, solo Dios sabra. Al final era lo mismo, Kita-san era tu profesor y como tal no te vería de otra forma más que el mocoso en turno que tocaba asegurarse no incendiara la escuela o se matara en una borrachera.

Hasta hace unos días el profesor Miya era harina del mismo costal que Kita-san, perfecto e imposible.

Ahora solo quería darle un puñetazo en toda su guapísima cara por la crisis existencial que había tenido que sufrir porque no podía mantener el pene en sus pantalones.

“Tuve un sueño” Nina azoto el vaso que había vaciado de una contra la mesa, provocando que sus amigas brincaran en sus asientos. “Un sueño bien húmedo.”

“Okay… qué… qué tan sucio?” Pregunto con cautela Yuki, la mirada enloquecida de Nina pareció solo acentuarse más.

“De los que te mojan hasta las chanclas” Nina inhalo muy profundo, inflo los cachetes y lo soltó. “Soñé con Shouyo-kun y el profesor Miya.”

“Bien, un trío, de eso es lo que hablo Sanemi!”

“No, no es eso Tsubaki!” Casi grito Nina, volvió a tomar aire y la próxima parte casi la susurro. “Los soñé a ambos, juntos, sin mi de por medio, era más bien como si yo los espiara mientras ellos se revuelcan en el escritorio en el salón de clases.”

“Posición” vuelve a interrumpir Tsubaki, esta vez con tono mucho más serio.

“Shouyo-kun estaba todo expandido en el escritorio, el profesor Miya sobre él, abarcando su cuerpo por completo. Las manos de Shouyo-kun bajo la camisa y casi arrancando el cabello del profesor, no puedo ver dónde están las de el profesor pero se que están haciendo algo bien porque Shouyo-kun no para de hacer estos sonidos que juro por mi señora madre aún puedo ir.”

“Eso… eso es extrañamente definido” Mei solo puede asentir de acuerdo con Yuki, después solo se echan a reír con las mejillas encendidas. “Pero qué sueños Nina! Si hasta me das envidia! Ugh porque yo solo tengo sueños sobre las pruebas de calculo del profesor Moniwa? Quiero un poco de lo que sea que te estas tomando.”

“La semana pasada yo tuve un sueño vívido en que me confesaba a Tsukishima-kun y este solo se reía en mi cara mientras se iba volando en dumbo.”

Las tres solo se quedaron viendo a Mei antes de que volvieran a hecharse a reír a carcajadas más estridentes.

“Mei no me jodas, si eso paso el semestre pasado!”

“Tu mente solo agrego al dumbo y la respuesta de Tuskisima-bastardo-san”

“Juro que nunca podré olvidar su cara cuando solo te fuiste corriendo después de abofetearlo con tu carpeta.”

“Entre en pánico! Su guapura me super saco de onda! Además juraron que no volveríamos a hablar de eso nunca.”

“Tú lo sacaste primero Mei!”

Y así se siguieron riendo, molestando entre bromas calientes y experiencias humillantes que les sobraban a cada una después de conocerse por años.

Nina sintió que podía respirar bien después de estos dos días.

Era algo bien jodido el secreto que había descubierto sin querer de Hinata y el profesor Miya, las cosas podrían ser tanto como algo medianamente romántico o podrían tornar en una dirección oscura y siniestra, sea lo que sea, se alegraba tener a sus amigas para quitarle estrés al asunto.

De ese modo se sintió lista para enfrentar de frente el problema, para ofrecer su ayuda o romper algunos huesos, no estaba segura aún, pero era un alivio saber que tenía con quién contar en caso de enterrar cuerpos o secretos.

———————————————————————————————————————

Inconsciente o conscientemente, Nina aún no se sabía decidir, había evitado a Hinata casi completamente hasta la hora de su clase de Biociencias.

Tal vez quería enviarle un mensaje, algo de ‘Estoy enojada contigo porque la jodiste en grande, en que quieres saber? Pues vas a tener que preguntarme.’

Hinata nunca pregunto ni pareció darse cuenta de las miradas insistentes de Nina. El niño parecía estar en la novena luna, constantemente sacudido por Yamaguchi o Hoshiumi cuando se le notaba que su mente no estaba en la clase. Hinata solo se disculpaba, les dedicaba una sonrisa radiante y volvía a sus notas por algunos minutos, luego se volvería perder y el proceso se repetiría de nuevo.

Al final de la clase Hinata se trataría de ir a toda velocidad, Yamaguchi solo le llamaría en tono de reproche mientras los veía escabullirse como un ninja entre toda la gente en el cambio de clases. Si Hoshiumi lograba acapararlo entre clases, Hinata se mantendría con la mirada fija al suelo, aceptando las duras palabras de su amigo y modelo a seguir, inclinándose frente a él en un ángulo marcado casi suplicando perdón, Hoshiumi teniendo ese lado tierno que solo funcionaba con Hinata, le revolvería el cabello y soltaría el suspiro mas derrotado que alguien le haya escuchado a una de las estrellas del departamento de medicina.

En otras ocasiones podías verlo aferrado a la espalda de Kageyama mientras este caminaba todo casual tomando su cartón de leche por el campus, sin inmutarse del chico con la cara enterrada en su espina vertebral. Aún a distancia podías oír la voz de Hinata quejarse en voz alta de algo, no se le entendía nada a lo lejos, pero no parecía ser importante ante la mirada exasperada y el ceño fruncido que Kageyama le mandaba de vez en cuando.

Así solía llegar Hinata a clase, aferrado como niño chiquito a Kageyama y Biociencias no era la excepción. Tal vez la única novedad esta vez era la fuerza en su agarre, ante las primeras exigencias duras de Kageyama de soltarlo, Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra. El ceño de Kageyama solo se acentuaba aún más, pero había algo bastante comprensivo en el modo en que acariciaba los brazos de Hinata aún en su cintura, su tono de voz casi parecía conciliador mientras hacia promesas en voz demasiado baja para que alguien le escuchara. Nina casi inconsciente se había detenido cerca de ellos tratando de escuchar, pero abandono todo intento cuando sintió la pesada mirada azul de Kageyama.

Sin voltearlo a ver, entro al auditorio a toda velocidad.

Vamos a ser sinceros, después de todo el estudio del comportamiento de Hinata estos últimos días, las conclusiones de Nina respecto al asunto no eran nada alentadoras, para este punto sus conclusiones variaban del ‘Shouyo-kun necesita una buena calificación y el profesor esta tomando ventaja de esto para abusar de él’ al ‘El profesor lo esta manipulando mentalmente para obligarlo a tener relaciones, tal vez le este abusando desde hace mucho tiempo, meses, años…’

‘Pero había algo que no encajaba en todo eso’, pensaba Nina mientras se sentaba en el mismo asiento de la primera clase y apartaba un lugar a su lado, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, no estaba segura que Hinata quisiera a volver a pasar 50 minutos rígido como una estatua.

Y es eso precisamente, sabes? Porque Hinata podía ser muchas cosas, la mayoría buenas, pero lo que nunca podría aceptar es que alguien le obligara a algo, simplemente no parecía siquiera tuviera esa capacidad aún a voluntad. Tal vez Nina no le conociera tan bien como Kageyama, pero no se necesita ser un genio para saber ese aspecto de Hinata.

Hinata que Nina había aprendido a no subestimar y del cual esperar cualquier cosa, porque podías raspar un pequeño aspecto de su personalidad, pero siempre habría más de bajo, mucho, mucho más que no tenias el permiso de ver. Aunque Hinata diera muchas veces esta imagen del chico abierto, no se le acercaba nada a Bokuto en ser alguien transparente.

Hinata muchas veces parecía un misterio andante. Peligroso e impredecible.

“Buenas noches” la voz cansada del profesor Miya se oye clara y fuerte por el auditorio, casi sin su consentimiento Nina suelta un suspiro enamorado al escucharlo.

Algunas de sus compañeras se acercan al profesor, dándose empujoncitos entre ellas en su camino, cuando el profesor Miya las ve venir les ofrece una sonrisa amable y las invita a hablar cuando parece que a las chicas se les a atorado la lengua. La mas valiente de ellas se acerca otro paso y empieza a hablar con tono vehemente, el profesor Miya suelta una pequeña risa y contesta con entusiasmo a lo que sea que la chica este diciendo, cuando ella da otro mas cerca, el profesor empieza a retroceder con suavidad, lo hace de una forma que Nina sabe las chicas ni han notado, tal vez ella misma no lo notaria si no fuera porque lo esta viendo desde lejos. La chica sin embargo no se rinde y se acerca otro poco, el profesor sin dejar de hablar, se posiciona al otro lado de su escritorio, dejando un espacio mucho más grande y evidente entre ellos. Su sonrisa no a cambiado, pero la forma de su cuerpo parece ser mas cerrada, a impuesto su espacio personal y no va a tolerar que vuelva a ser violado.

La chica y sus amigas parecen entender porque no tratan de acercas más, pronto el profesor termina la conversación y ellas regresan a sus asientos desanimadas.

Esa es otra cosa, el profesor Miya.

Por lo que sabe Nina, el profesor es relativamente nuevo en el trabajo, no cree que lleve ni dos años completos en la universidad, pero aún así su experiencia con los alumnos parece decir otra cosa.

No la vayas a malinterpretar, pero Nina sabe que al profesor se le han insinuado demasiados alumnos, hombres y mujeres de todo tipo: atractivos, seguros de sí mismos, inteligentes… pero en ninguna de estas ocaciones el profesor pareció ceder ante nadie. No hay ni un solo rumor escandaloso que incrimine al profesor y déjame decirte que cualquiera que logre probar aunque sea un solo beso del hombre, mierda, una sola mirada que dure un poco más de lo necesario, nadie se lo va a guardar, vale? Sea quien sea lo va a gritar a los mil mundos y aún si no lo hace, esa clase de secreto no dura para siempre.

‘Carajo’ piensa miserablemente Nina. Si alguien se llega a enterar no sabe a quién trinchan primero, a Hinata o al profesor. De algo sí puede estar segura Nina, en el momento en que alguien siquiera sospeche, las cosas se van ir a la mierda más rápido de lo que ella pueda hacer nada para ayudar. ‘Y vas a ayudar, no vas a dejar que Hinata pase por ese infierno’

Tal vez ese pequeño enamoramiento que tenía en Hinata nunca se fue realmente.

Mentalmente se da una cachetada, no es hora de la auto compasión, ya cuando llegue a casa podrá llorarle a Yuki los pedacitos de corazón que apenas se da cuenta le faltan, ahora tiene que averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre la situación con Hinata, así evita que tanto ellos como ella la caguen en grande.

Cuando inicia la clase, Nina mantiene sus ojos saltando del profesor a Hinata, captando todo lo que puede de las pequeñas señales que ambos dan para tratar de darle sentido a todas las teorías en su cabeza.

El profesor Miya sorprendentemente es el que da más pistas. Su ojos se suavizan cuando pasaban con lentitud sobre dónde Hinata esta, hay una pequeña sonrisa que juega en la comisura de sus labios, amenazando con romper libre en cualquier momento, cada vez que atrapa a Hinata viéndolo a través de sus pestañas. Con forme el tono del profesor se vuelve mas entusiasmado cuando esta hablado de un tema que le gusta, puede sentir a Hinata derretirse a su lado, son momentos de debilidad efímeros porque en cuanto se da cuenta de lo relajado de su cuerpo, Hinata se vuelve a poner rígido en su silla de inmediato maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Cuando el profesor pregunta algo y solo Hinata parece saber la respuesta, el profesor Miya resplandece… con orgullo y un sentimiento oculto en la manera en que pronuncia el nombre de Hinata casi como una caricia felicitándolo por su participación.

Son muy breves y sabe que si no fuera porque esta buscando, seguramente no encontraría nada, pero ahora se da cuenta y lo ve tan claramente como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

La clase llega a su fin demasiado rápido para el gusto de Nina, que se encontraba en su apogeo de revelaciones, pero es recompensada con lo que parece una pieza de vital importancia en el rompecabezas que va tomando forma.

Nina esta recogiendo sus cosas, voz alegre y ligero mientras habla de la tarea con Hinata, por una vez los estudiantes arman un pequeño escándalo tratando de emparejarse con sus amigos para su proximo entregable e ignoran al profesor por completo.

‘Busca y encuentra’ se recuerda Nina cuando ve el breve pero cargado de sentido intercambio de miradas entre Hinata y el profesor. Puede escuchar un temblor en el suspiro de Hinata y se deleita ante la mirada cabizbaja y mejillas tintadas del profesor al apartar la vista, sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa casi tímida que se le forma en los labios.

Bueno un problema menos, las cosas no parecen del tipo que necesiten de una orden de alejamiento ni de las palas que ya estaba presupuestando en su cabeza.

Tal vez pueda usar ese dinero para un par de botellas de alcohol, porque ese dolor en el corazón necesita ser extinguido antes de que forme un nuevo problema innecesario y doloroso.

Ay Nina, juraste que no volverías a hablar de eso nunca más.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Y entonces el muy estúpido me pregunta, ‘Tsubaki ya que tu también te tiras a las chicas, no te parece que deberían saber mejor?’ Yo estoy que no me lo creo, le pregunto a qué demonios se refiere con eso de saber mejor y me dice ‘Pues eso, en el sexo oral se supone que debería saber a vainilla y todas esas madres que las chicas se untan para oler bien, tú hueles bien, debes saber bien, no?” Tsubaki tiene que parar porque el ataque de risa de sus amigas le a vencido y se tira al asiento entre carcajadas. “Y solo le digo ‘Uff no sé, déjame me pruebo rápido y te digo, sostén mi bolso mientras me doblo sobre mi misma.’”

Era un ya sábado a las 3 de la madrugada, Nina y sus amigas regresaban de tomar porque a palabras de todas se necesitaba después de volver al estrés de la universidad y los problemas de corazones rotos que al parecer las cuatro tenían.

Se supone que la noche iba a ser algo medianamente tranquilo, ir a un bar a tratar de ahogar sus penas y comer aún mas si era posible, pero Mei se había enterado que el bar Cornerstone estaba dando botellas a bajo precio a grupos de mujeres en especifico y como universitarias y pobres, habían decidido dirigirse a ese lugar aunque la comida no fuera lo mejor.

La noche en verdad que había recuperado el buen humor de Nina, después de su primera ronda de chupitos de tequila y de llorarle un poco a sus amigas de sus problemas amorosos, toda esa tensión en su cuerpo pareció derretirse con el paso de la noche. También fue bueno enterarse de las aventuras erráticas de Tsubaki en su descubrimiento de los beneficios de la bisexualidad, del cansancio de Mei en tomar caminos largos a su clase para evitar a Tsukishima y su flamante novio pecoso. Yuki había sido la mas difícil, con su sonrisa condescendiente y sus palmaditas en la espalda cuando le tocaba a una contar sus dolores, le tomo tres rondas de tequila para soltar la lengua sobre su alarmante creciente crush en Shimizu-senpai y después de eso solo quedaron las ganas de tomar más por diversión que por la tristeza.

Tuvieron una gran noche, tal vez se la hubieran seguido si no fuera porque habían corrido a Mei cuando intento desnudarse encima de la barra, así que solo tomaron sus cosas y dejaron que Yuki besara al mesero como propina por la botella.

Aún borrachas en adrenalina decidieron ir todas a dormir al departamento de Tsubaki, más que nada por la promesa de poder ver a Kageyama en la mañana como cura de la señora resaca que seguro iban a tener.

Así las tenías a las cuatro, muertas de risa en el auto de Yuki, mientras esta trataba de estacionar el coche en el espacio reducido.

“Espera, espera, no podemos irnos, es la Tusa wey, LA TUSA” grito Mei con entusiasmo. “Hoy salió con su amiga disque pa’ matar la tusa”

“Wey, wey no, tengo que hacer pipí” trato de hablar Nina entre risitas, pero ya había empezado a bailar con sus amigas.

“PERO SI LE PONEN LA CANCIÓN LE DA UNA DEPRESIÓN TONTA”

El pobre auto se movía como si hubiera un terremoto, la música haciendo vibrar las ventanas. Yuki le había dado una nalgada a Tsubaki en su intento de quitarla entre el espacio que hay entre los asientos delanteros, no pareció importarle, ya que Tsubaki continuo meneándose sin control en el asiento trasero, gritando a todo pulmón la letra de la canción.

“Esperen, de verdad tengo que hacer pipí.” Como pudo Nina salió del auto, cayo algunas veces en el camino hacia el elevador, provocando los gritos de sus amigas aún cantando a todo volumen. Llamo al elevador y mientras esperaba hizo ese bailecito con las piernas apretadas que la gente suele hacer cuando ya no puede aguantar, sacudía la cabeza conforme al ritmo de la canción y empezó a sentirse muy mareada.

“Nina! Espérame tonta! Cómo vas a entrar sin la contraseña meca!”

“Yo también quiero ir al baño!”

Yuki ayudaba a Mei a salir del auto, ambas con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas amplias en la cara. Tsubaki era la que tenía mas cerca, caminando mientras movía las caderas a un ritmo que solo ella oía, el sujetador negro a la vista y su playera girando sobre su cabeza.

“Aún no quiero ir a dormir. Vamos a bailar niñas! Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe!”

“Cállate Tsubaki! Tus vecinos van a venir a matarnos!”

“Vecinos hay muchos, vida solo una!” En una de esas la playera de Tsubaki se le enredo en la cara, sin poder ver y con el alcohol moviéndole el piso, callo redondita al suelo de cara.

“Ya ni la chingas Tsubaki!” Yuki y Mei se acercaron a ayudarla mientras Nina se desasía entre la risa y los quejidos por su vejiga llena. Pudo oír el timbre del elevador llegando y se volteo como un pingüino, aún con la imagen lamentable de su amiga en el suelo.

“No… no te pases Tsubaki, estas pero si bien… estas bien.” Trataba de hablar Nina entre risas, pero la sonrisa se le borro de la cara cuando se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Miya y Hinata.

Ambos tenían pintas desarregladas, el cabello revuelto y la ropa arrugada como si se hubieran caído de la cama hace poco, pero había una satisfacción en sus caras que dejaba poco lugar al malentendido de sus verdaderas actividades de cama. Incluso, para que no quedara ninguna duda, los labios del profesor estaban hinchados y sangrantes, la boca de Hinata e incluso parte de su cuello tenían mordidas frescas, cubiertas con lo que parecía rastros de sangre.

Fue en un segundo, los ojos azules de Nina se conectaron con los de Hinata, el horror mutuo provoco un silencio muerto, solo roto cuando Nina grito a pleno pulmón.

“No mames, qué demonios!” Y se hecho correr al otro lado del estacionamiento, hacia las escaleras de emergencia . “Que carajo es eso?!”

Su voz transmitió semejante terror y desesperación que sin hacer preguntas ni voltear en ningún momento sus amigas le siguieron, todas corriendo como si las estuviera persiguiendo el mismo diablo.

Desde hace unos meses Tsubaki juraba y perjuraba que su edificio estaba embrujado, sus amigas al principio renuentes se habían burlado de sus supersticiones, haciendo bromas a costa del terror nada habitual de Tsubaki, fue hasta que se canso y las obligo a quedarse con ella unos días para que lo vivirán de primera mano. No paso nada serio, las niñas se olvidaron del asunto que las había llevado hasta ahí en primer lugar, demasiado ocupadas espiando a Sakusa Kiyoomi, el nuevo vecino de Tsubaki y en general hablando de todo y nada, comiendo, bebiendo un poco, haciéndose faciales caseros, lo normal en una pijama de chicas. No fue hasta el día en que se fueron en que paso.

Era ya bien noche y todas bajan por el elevador hacia el auto de Yuki aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio, ya ni se acuerda de que estaban hablando, lo que si tiene bien vívido es del silencio sepulcral que se hizo cuando el elevador de repente se oscureció, aún se movían porque podía sentirlo en sus pies, pero ninguna de ellas podía ver nada, con los sentidos bien despiertos todas juran que podrían sentir algo escurrirse entre sus piernas, la sensación tan parecida a como si una serpiente les estuviera rodeando. A penas se abrieron las puertas, las niñas salieron disparadas en un arrebato de gritos histéricos.

Después de eso ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera Tsubaki que vivía ahí, se atrevía a tomar el elevador, fuera el alcohol o las infinitas ganas de ir al baño, a todas se les había olvidado el miedo del elevador.

Nina no tenía ningún problema en recordárselos.

En silencio envío unas disculpas a todas las personas tratando de tener una buena noche de sueño y solo siendo despertados tan sutilmente por los gritos aterrorizados de un monto de niñas histéricas.

“Las escaleras, las escaleras, LAS ESCALERAS” gritaba sin control Nina.

“No mames Tsubaki, tu y tu puto fantasma!”

“Vete al diablo Yuki! Muérete por todo lo que me importa!”

“Niñas creo que ya me hice pipí del miedo”

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta de las escaleras Nina volteo una ultima vez, miro directo a los ojos del profesor Miya y Hinata, con la mueca mas molesta que pudo reunir, levanto su dedo medio y articulo exageradamente la palabra ‘IMBÉCILES’

Luego solo azoto la puerta y trato de no hacerse pipí en los pantalones mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos, tratando de seguirle el paso a sus amigas.

———————————————————————————————————————

Después de muchos gritos, idas al baño y un ducha necesaria, todas por fin se pudieron ir a dormir. Se habían metido como pudieron en la habitación de Tsubaki porque nadie estaba de humor para aventurarse a dormir en la sala, para ser sincera ninguna se aventuraba a ir a ningún lugar sin las demás como compañía cercana, y si, eso incluía el baño. El departamento de Tsubaki ni siquiera era demasiado grande como sentir ese vacío, pero una vez más nadie iba a apostar su seguridad al irse sola por ahí, así que Nina asumió las consecuencias de sus actos y siguió a sus amigas a registrar el departamento, prender todas las luces y acomodar los futones lo mas cercano posible para que a nadie le agarrará un ataque de pánico.

Llego incluso a prometer que tenían su permiso de despertarla si alguien de ellas despertaba en la madrugada, solo para hacerles compañía.

No tenía mucho sentido esto ultimo, ya que para cuando por fin las cosas se calmaron ya eran como las 6 y el cielo ya empezaba a iluminarse.

Con las manos de Yuki y Mei agarras firmemente en su puño, trato de dejarse caer en el tan necesitado sueño, pero justo cuando empezaba a sentir la cabeza ligera fue traída a la realidad por el zumbido de su teléfono en plena nuca.

El aparato ese nada mas no se callaba, vibrando en intermedios irregulares, estaba a nada de perder los nervios por su culpa. Cómo pudo libro una de sus manos y reviso su celular, haciendo los ojos chiquitos ante el repentino brillo.

En su pantalla se veían registrados multiples llamadas perdidas y mensajes no contestados, todos de Hinata Shouyo. Los mensajes iban desde disculpas en letras capitales, a promesas de un festín gratis e incluso ruegos de poder hablar lo antes posible.

Nina se debatió en contestar alguno de estos mensajes o simplemente apagar el teléfono e irse a dormir, porque se lo merecía carajo. Por qué Hinata no podía esperar unas horas más para poder hablar? Por qué no podía verse apagando el celular? Por qué se estaba levantando del futon caliento que tanto le costo arreglar?

El ultimo mensaje decía que iba a esperarla en la azotea del edificio para que pudieran hablar, no importaba la hora.

Nina bufo con molestia, si claro, a la hora que a ella se le diera la gana? entonces porque Hinata no dejaba de bombardear su teléfono?

Con todo el sigilo que pudo, salió del departamento y subió las escaleras hasta la azotea, cada paso dado con fuerza para hacer notar su enojo, a quién exactamente? No importaba, la única persona que Nina estaba interesada en demostrar su furia estaría muy pronto frente a ella.

Cuando llego y fue recibida en toda la gloria de Hinata con el sol naciente a su espalda, su corazón dio un brinco traicionero, también se podría decir que se quedo un poco sin aliento porque Hinata se veía realmente bonito a primera hora de la mañana, aún con las ojeras y las muecas de preocupación en toda su carita.

Nina se acerco al él con toda la determinación de una persona en una misión y le propino una patada en la rodilla con todas su fuerzas, que no eran muchas, pero si lo suficiente para que Hinata soltara un grito y empezara a dar saltitos por toda la azotea sobre un pie.

“Nina! Por qué… au au por qué?!”

“No quiero oírlo Shouyo-kun, considéralo mi cuota por todo lo que me has hecho pasar estas semanas.” Nina suspiro con cansancio y se dejo caer al suelo, sintiéndose mucho más liviana. “Quieres sentarte ahora? Antes de que te caigas, te mates y yo tenga que cargar con tu muerte por el resto de mi vida.”

Después de un tiempo de maldecir y dar mas saltitos, Hinata aceptó su invitación-amenaza y se sentó a su lado, dejando bastante espacio entre ellos, como si Nina lo fuera a atacar en cualquier momento, una preocupación bastante coherente, la falta de sueño y la resaca seguro que no sacaba la actitud más pacifista de un persona.

Nina no hizo ni caso, apoyo su cabeza contra el ladrillo y espero a que Hinata hablara, en algún momento debido de cerrar los ojos y casi caer presa del sueño, porque cuando Hinata hablo pego tal brinco que azoto su craneo contra la pared.

“Osamu y yo… Osamu y yo…” las palabras parecían luchar en la boca de Hinata, su preciosa carita arrugándose más con exasperación y enojo ante no encontrar las palabras correctas, Nina alargo un dedo tratando de borrar el profundo ceño fruncido, cepillo las cejas con sus pulgares y dio un pequeño golpe en su nariz que se arrugo adorablemente.

“Esta bien Shouyo-kun, no tienes que explicar nada, tampoco tienes que disculparte aunque si quieres hacerlo no me opondré demasiado, vivo por esas pequeñas muestras de agradecimiento.”

“Pero debo hacerlo” grito Hinata con fuerza, tomo en sus manos las de Nina y la miro fijo a los ojos. “No entiendo cómo, pero te he estado lastimando todo este tiempo, verdad? Y luego lo de anoche… solo nos ayudaste sin dudar un segundo, como si hubieras sabido lo que estaba en juego.”

“También los llame imbéciles.”

Hinata soltó una risa rota y hasta este momento Nina se dio cuenta de las lagrimas que se estaba esforzando tanto de contener al borde de sus ojos, tal vez era la resaca o las alucinaciones por el cansancio, pero Nina podría jurar que esas lagrimas se veían como licor dorado.

“Si, si lo hiciste.” Hinata esconde las cara en sus manos aún unidas, tal vez para esconder sus lagrimas, pero aún así Nina puede sentirlas, calientes y abundantes que hacen su camino hasta sus muñecas. Nina se pregunta distraídamente si le quedaran rastros dorados en la piel. “Lo amo, en verdad lo amo Nina-chan, no sé que es lo que piensas, pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que lo amo y que aún cuando no sea lo mejor, quiero estar con él. Quiero estar con Osamu pase lo que pase.”

La ultima parte -Nina no es Kageyama que todo lo sabe y conoce de Hinata- pero puede jurar sobre su vida que es un secreto que Hinata no se había atrevido a compartir en voz alta y con esa voz, tan pequeña e insegura, cuesta un poco digerirlo, porque Nina nunca había visto a un Hinata tan frágil.

“No se lo que estás pasando, ni conozco los detalles, pero nada de eso me importa Shouyo-kun, eres mi amigo y te apoyare en todo lo que necesites. No te voy a mentir, cuando los vi revolcándose en el escritorio-“ se interrumpe ante el casi cabezazo que Hinata le iba a propinar en la barbilla, sus ojos se ven frenéticos y los colores se le suben a la cara. “Si, si, los vi ese primer día, que cosas no? Pero tranquilo no vi nada, ósea de piel y eso, no hacia falta, ya estaba traumada de todos modos, pero ese no es el caso.“ Nina saca sus manos del agarre de Hinata y toma con fuerza sus cachetes, atrayéndolo lo más cerca que se atreve. “Shouyo-kun creo que algunas veces las acciones valen mas que mil palabras y espero que con mis acciones puedas entender que todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz, me vale un pepino con quien o con que, mientras seas feliz y estes sano -mental y fisicamente- yo te apoyare en lo que sea.”

“Me viste con un profesor?” Le contesta Hinata con tono confundido, como si no pudiese creer que ella veía algo sano en el asunto y tal vez al principio no lo había, pero Nina no era ciega y no se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones sin tener todos los detalles.

En castigo por dudar de su valor como amiga, Nina le aplasto los mofletes a Hinata con fuerza.

“Crees que hubiera dejado que un viejo te pusiera las manos encima Shouyo-kun? Hice mi investigación y aunque como dije, no tengo ni necesito la historia completa, uno puede saber mucho de las acciones de una persona cuando creen que nadie los esta viendo.”

Nina no iba a empezar a explicar de la profundidad de su investigación, era un capitulo oscuro para ella, no llego más allá de espiar e incluso seguir un poco al profesor Miya después y antes del horario de clases, pero aún así era un poco vergonzoso admitirlo en voz alta. Además, eso sirvió para saber qué ella no era la única que stalkeaba al profesor, muchas veces se encontró con varias muchachitas en sus misiones de espionaje y gracias a esto es que pudo dejarlo. Un hombre que era acosado a esa magnitud no podía esconder muchos secretos oscuros, al final iba a resultar que Nina ya sabía su mayor secreto.

“Gracias Nina-chan” Hinata era de esas personas con grandes ojos que con solo una pocas palabras te hacían sentir como si te dedicaran el mas bonito soneto, la carta mas grande del mundo de agradecimiento y te prometieran hasta la ultima estrella en el cielo, todo en uno. Nina de repente sintió los ojos húmedos.

No estaba mintiendo, Nina de verdad que no quería saber toda la historia y en gran parte era porque lo único que le interesaba era que Hinata estuviera bien, pero también estaba esa parte en su cerebro que no quería saber como alguien mas había logrado la proeza de enamorar a alguien tan raro y especial como lo era Hinata Shouyo, no quería saber en lo que ella había fallado antes de siquiera haberlo intentado.

“Cuando quieras, Shouyo-kun” Nina le soltó la cara y volteo a mirar el cielo cada vez más claro, un repentino pensamiento le ilumino la cara en una sonrisa demasiado inocente para ser real. “Pero aún así vas a tener que probar que lo sientes, no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar para cubrirte Shouyo-kun! Esta esa vez que tuve que tirarme al cubo de basura para que el señor de salubridad no los atrapara besándose en el armario, cada vez que me ve me repite que me fije por donde voy o aquella vez en que tuve que azotar mi envase coca-cola de vidrio para alertarlos de que gente venía por el pasillo y esa chica, dios esa chica que no dejaba de seguir al profesor Miya, la de veces que tuve que teclearla para que le perdiera la pista, ahora no deja de seguirme a mi con su ‘Lo siento amiga, pero no soy lesbiana’, pfff por favor. Y ni hablemos de lo de anoche, vas a tener que acompañar a Tsubaki por el elevador hasta el día de tu muerte! Mejor aún, haz que Kageyama la acompañe y le vas a comprar pantalones nuevos a Mei!”

“Okay, okay, solo tengo como $200 ahora pero esta bien. Te invitare a comer cuando quieras, obligare al Bakayama a acompañar a Tusbaki-san por el elevador todos los días y le comprare a Mei-san los pantalones que quiera. Seremos más cuidadosos para que no pases por todos esto de nuevo, lo prometo.”

“Quiero comer bollos de cerdo ahora” exigió Nina mientras se levantadla del suelo, estiro su espalda hasta que trono y le tenido una mano a Hinata para ayudarlo a levantarse.

“Woah! déjame voy por mi cartera y…” empezó a hablar Hinata, ya con su tono entusiasmado habitual.

“Nah, puedo invitar yo esta vez, pero la próxima va por tu cuenta.”

“Seguro, seguro, conozco el mejor lugar y se que ya están abiertos a esta ahora”

Nina deslizo su mano de los dedos de Hinata hasta que termino por sujetarse a la tela de su manga, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la cruda olvidada se sentía mucho mejor y más cómoda en presencia de Hinata. Su corazón aun le latía dolorosamente en el pecho, pero estaba empezando a hacer las paces con esos sentimientos, después de todo, perder unos pedazos de su corazón a manos de Hinata Shouyo no era lo peor que le podía pasar.

“Oye… se ve que eres buen amigo de ese guapo vecino tuyo, Sakusa-san creo que se llama.”

“Oh, bueno si, Omi-kun es un poco difícil al principio, pero es buena persona. Realmente me alegra que haga feliz a Kageyama.”

“Eh?! Son pareja?! Creí que Kageyama tenia un novio de años?”

“Es un poco complicado, Kageyama y Atsumu-san se conocen desde hace como 5 años, pero Omi-kun y Atsumu-san tienen una historia aún mas larga, al final los tres están juntos porque son así de simples.”

“Cómo Bokuakakuroken?”

“Si! Exacto! Ya le decía a Kenma que el nombre queda, verdad?! Bokuto-san lo cree también. Creí que nadie sabia de su relación.”

“Oh Shouyo-kun, quédate conmigo amigo y te mostrare el lado oculto de este mundo.”


End file.
